


We Know

by orphan_account



Series: ana hurts tjeff too much [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Tjeff, my pride n joy!, ok but seriously please donate to flint if you can they're still going through a crisis, please donate, this is my very own au!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander fucks up, per usual.





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> hey flint is still a thing their water is still fucking yellow!!!!! donate- 
> 
> http://www.helpforflint.com  
> http://www.helpforflint.com  
> http://www.helpforflint.com  
> http://www.helpforflint.com

 

It had been a stressful class day, Thomas had spent the entirety of Washington's class period arguing with his least favorite person, Alexander Hamilton.

It was some of the dumbest shit too, Alexander started it over a conversation about water controversy in Flint, which, in thought, is a good topic to bring light to. Apparently, when Alexander talks about it, though, it is not. As the conversation progressed, it soon carried onto the topic of Thomas' 'god-awful' clothes. He even compared the color of Thomas' clothes to the fucking water! What the fuck, man?

The class had just finished, and Thomas was completely done with Hamilton's bullshit. He turned his back and was about to stride away when Alexander's words pierced through the air-

_"Y'know, your figure is really feminine, Jefferson."_

Thomas stopped and paused for a moment, trying to compose himself before turning. When he did turn around though, shock was evident on his face.

"What?" His grip on his cane was tighter, as was the fist he was making in his other hand. It was all useless to stop the shaking of his hands, though, you could see the shaking and the effort he was using to stop said shaking.

Alexander didn't seem to catch on.  
"Well, yeah, I mean your hips are really curvy, and you kind of sway in your walk. Your eyes kind of have that feminine sharpness in them, too."

Thomas didn't know what hurt more. The obvious signs of being slightly more feminine, or the murmurs of agreement from Mulligan and Laurens.

However, he could still feel his skin cool. How pale was his face right now? He didn't know. And, like a cherry on the cake, not only were his hands shaking now, what seemed like his entire body was.

Then- James was there. Holding him by his wrist and waist and basically dragging him out of the door.

Thomas could feel James turn around to look at Hamilton and Crew, and heard the faint whisper of 'You asshole...' But, Thomas wasn't thinking about that right now, he didn't want to think about anything.

 _'Fuck.... Of course it's obvious'_ Thomas' mind was racing.  _'Everyone knows, Everyone knows, Everyone knows...'_

 

* * *

 

James looked at Thomas once more. Thomas didn't notice, his eyes were blank and his mind was far off. This worried James more as he dragged Thomas through the hallways, not caring about pushing into people that much, but still being kind enough to mumble a "Excuse me-" before passing through each crowd of students.

In James' mind, it was taking too long to get to their dorm; But in reality, it had only been two or three minutes since they left the classroom.

After a few minutes of jogging throughout the campus, James hand gripped tightly around the door knob to their dorm, laying Thomas down lightly onto the couch before grabbing a few more necessities.

As he grabbed blankets, chocolate, and Thomas' god-awful sparkling water, he sighed. Why did Alexander Hamilton have to say that?

Out of all of the things he could've done to try to piss Thomas off, he used that? Seriously? That was low. 

Whatever, James would deal with Alassxander later. Thomas was his main priority.

* * *

When James reached the living room couch, he didn't notice much progress.

Thomas wasn't lost in his thoughts anymore, but that was the only pro of James' absence.

His coat and tie are off, for one. But now he's picking and pulling at the spare threads of his ruffled dress shirt, something that will surely ruin the shirt. Madison bets that his nails have already been bitten off. 

The shaking and sweating was also still a thing. James frowned.

"Thomas?" Thomas looked up at his words.

"You should probably change out of that.. it's not that comfortable. Besides, it's ripped, anyways.

Thomas shook his head. "I don't know if I can..?"

James nodded. "Ok then. Arms up."

Thomas' began to tilt his head, but put his arms up anyways.

James grabbed the old green shirt he had, it was baggy, much like all of Thomas' non-dress clothes. 

He slid the shirt onto Thomas. Thomas all but glared in response. 

James' eyebrows rose on their own as he began to speak. "You can undo the dress shirt from here, yes?"

Thomas nodded, and soon white ruffles were added to the pile of clothes. 

James did not see a binder in that pile, but he let it slide. They left in the middle of the school day, and Thomas needed any comfort he could get now.

Madison held up the pants. "I also brought your favorite pants? The really soft ones?"

Thomas sighed but grabbed the pants and headded into the bathroom.

While Thomas was doing that, James was covering the couch in the softest blankets Thomas owned.

He also put some pizza bagels in the oven. Thomas deserved it. 

* * *

When Thomas emerged from the bathroom, James tossed him a kit-kat and patted the seat next to him.

 

As Thomas curled up into a ball next to him, James spoke. 

 

"Are you ready to see how many Sharknadoes we can watch before crying?"

 

Thomas groaned.

"Only if we get to watch Total Drama Island afterwards."

 

James snorted.

"Of course. I needed some more Lighting in my life anyways."

 

Thomas cracked a smile too.

 

James knew what to do.

He looked Thomas dead in the eye and flexed his muscles.

 

"Sha-Lighting!"

 

Thomas screamed. 

 

James just winked. Through all these years of friendship, James knew what to do, and he was pretty damn proud to be able to help Thomas through all of this.

 

He pressed play.


	2. Lafayette Is The Only Sensible Motherfucker In This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf gives Alex a good earful for what he said.

Lafayette was worried.

He didn't see Thomas at lunch, and today was their special day of the week where James, Thomas, and himself ate together.

He knew Thomas enjoyed those lunches, so why was he missing it? Actually, why were both James and Thomas not here, if Laf had seen them earlier this morning?

He decides to bring it up to Alexander as he sat down with them to eat, instead of James and Thomas.

"So.. I was supposed to have lunch with Thomas and James today."

Alex tilted his head in confusion. "Ok.. so what?"

Lafayette's smile now looked as if it was tinged with murder- or at least some sort of violent intention. 

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

As Alexander begain to deny any involvement in his friend's disappearances, John spoke up as well.

"Those Southern fucksticks?" John began.

"John, you're Southern too?" Herc questioned John, he was basically insulting himself.

John snorted. "Yeah, but they're fuck-ier sticks. Anyways, as I was saying, Alex here said something to upset one Southern fuckstick, which caused fuckstick having been born in the South number two, to get angry."

Lafayette glared at John. "Stop calling my friends fucksticks!!"

John became a little bit defensive. "Why are you so upset? They're fucksticks!"

Lafayette's nostrils flared. "If I called Alexander a fuckstick, would you be upset?"

Laurens looked up. "No, because he is a fuckstick!"

Alexander glared at the both of them. "I'm not a fuckstick!"

The both of them turned to face Alexander. 

"You are a fuckstick, shut up." John said, while at the same time, Lafayette said, "Yes, yes you are."

"Ok," Laf began, trying to get this conversation back on track. "On non-fuckstick topics, Alexander, what did you say?"

Alexander shrugs. "All I did was say that tall southern fuckstick looked kind of feminine."

Lafayette was about to ridicule Alexander for saying fuckstick again before he processed what Alexander had actually said.

"You said-- you said what?"

Alexander shrugged again. "I just pointed out he had some feminine qualities and John and Herc agreed!"

Lafayette glared at Alexander. "Alex, you're my friend, yeah?"

"Yeah." Alexander nodded.

"Yeah," Lafayette agreed. "But you are... how you say, a fuckstick."

Alexander's ears turned red. "You know how to say fuckstick!! You said it like, four times already."

Lafayette nodded. "Yeah, but you're a fuckstick, and I'm not, so I'm going to help my friends."

As he stood up to leave the table, Hercules started giggling. "Fucksticks..."

Lafayette turned around one last time. "STOP SAYING THE WORD FUCKSTICK!"

He left the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used fuckstick 17 times and i'm not sorry


End file.
